The light of the moon
by female transformer toa
Summary: Tahalli and I worked on this together.


Someone was poking his shoulder. Jason opened his eyes grudgingly and half-glared at his manager. "Whaaat..." He yawned.

"Wake up, Savero." His manager frowned. "We've got a van coming in that took quite a beating." Jason sat up slowly and stretched. "If you can't fix her enough to keep in the lot, send her to the scrap yard, got it?" The man walked away without another word. Jason sighed, stood up, and grabbed his toolbox from the floor beneath the desk. He'd had strange dreams the other night....ones he could barely remember. Now, though, he was just sleep deprived. "Soon as I get home, I'm taking a nap..." He muttered as he walked across the employee lounge and stepped through the plastic curtain into the garage.

Once inside, he whistled. "Man..." He cringed as he looked over the battered van. "Rick wasn't kidding. This thing hardly looks like a car anymore." Jason dropped his toolbox and took a minute to pry open one of the doors to look inside. "Most of the interior's still intact..." He thought aloud. "Guess this thing just needs bodywork." Jason sighed. "That's a factory job - not mine." He searched his toolkit for a screwdriver, then leaned back into the van. "May as well fix up what's in here. Then I'll send her out for the frame work." He mused.

After a minute, he glanced at the clock high on the wall. School would end in two hours. He may need to take a shortcut today.

'I wonder when Jason will be here. He is never misses art class' Heather thought. Heather wore a brown t-shirt, a black mini-skirt, and black knee high boots on her bare feet. The only time Heather ever went to Jason was when her bike needed to be fit. Heather and Jason had known each other since they were little and they were like brother and sister. Her locket started to act weird and Heather knew that it was her talking cat Effie telling her to meet her after class. "Miss Smith, I need to be excuse for a moment" Heather said seeing her cat walked in. "Okay but be qiuck" Miss smith said. Heather took her cat to the hall where they decided to talk. "Heather, You forgot your magic ring which turns into a staff. I came a long way from our house just to get here. Also Jason is running late" the cat with the black moon on her fore head said. "Heather, I was also thinking about how much you charge Jason for the rent. How about you lower it? Effie asked.

After putting the pink diamond ring on her finger, Heather said "I will lower it. I have been thinking that for awhile now."

"Ow!" Jason yanked his hand away from the part that had pinched it and muttered under his breath. He slid out from beneath the car and looked at the clock. "...uh oh, I'm late!" He scrambled to pack his toolbox again. He'd repaired most of the car's interior and a good deal of its undercarriage. It was good enough to wait in the lot, now, until he could get around to finishing it. As he moved through the employee lounge, Jason locked up his toolbox in his locker and grabbed his key. "Hey Rick," He shouted to his manager. "I'm clocking out!"

"Hurry, or you'll miss your class!" Rick shouted back.

"I know!" Jason rushed outside, forgot to duck, and slammed his head agains the doorframe, which was built for someone around 6 feet - not 7. A few muttered curses later, Jason made it to his own bike - a sleek, custom built, black and red monster based on a Harley. Jason yanked his helmet on, started his bike, and pulled out. He raced through the streets, waiting impatiently at the traffic lights and taking shortcuts when he could. "I should make it right on time!" He thought aloud as the school came into sight.

"Hey, watch the dress" A girl with long purple hair said. "I'm really sorry but I'm in a hurry" Jason said before he saw Heather walking home from school with her tabby cat by her side. Heather wasn't watching where she was walking when she bumped into someone. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" Heather said as she helped a handsome young man with blue hair and blue eyes up. He had a black moon on his forehead. "It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either" The young man said when he saw a tabby cat with the black moon on her forehead. "Effie, what are you doing here?" the young man asked.

"Sapphire, it is good to see you again" Effie said purring at the young man. "Effie, who is the beautiful young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes?" Sapphire asked. "This is Heather. Heather is my owner. She is also my bestfriend" Effie said. "I'm Sapphire" The young man said. "I'm Heather" Heather said shaking Sapphire's hand. "That guy is so in trouble. He messed my new dress" a girl with long purple hair said. "Catzi, It is alright. That was Heather's friend Jason" Effie said.

There was a thud and a yell from the art room door down the hall. Jason backed away, rubbing his head and grumbling. Then he ducked through the door and slid into his seat at the back of the room. Technically, he was sitting at a spare table - the desks were all too small for someone his height. The teacher gave the young man a begrudging look for being late, then began the class with charcoal sketching. Jason carefully handled the thin black stiks, and stared at the blank paper for a long minute. What was he going to draw...?

An image rose to his mind suddenly. The eyes of the girl with the purple hair. The split second their eyes had met seemed burned into his mind. Jason tried to envision this on the paper, then carefully began to sketch it.

"So that handsome young man who ruined my dress is call Jason?" Catzi asked. "Yeah, we had known each other since we were little. He is really sweet too. He is great with tools. He has fix my bike a few times" Heather said sitting in her dinning room. "I didn't know he was late for class or I would never have yell at him" Catzi said with sorrow. "It isn't your fault. He is sometimes late for classes. You may not know this but I give Jason to place to sleep. I also give him food to eat. I Think of him as a brother" Heather said gently.

"One day when I fight some monster, I found out that the monster was really a cat. I cleaned her of evil and she became my pet. isn't that right, Effie?" Heather said to her cat. "Yes that is right. I used to have to hunt for food when I was straving but now that I'm here, you give me all the food I want" Effie said licking Heather's face. "Heather, is that a locket you're wearing?" Sapphire asked Heather. "Yeah, It is a locket that has been passed down from my family since the fall of the moon kingdom. My ancestors lived there and protected the royal family. One wood elf was the queen's sister. She always thought she sould be a better queen and her sister the queen of the moon knew that. But When the wood elf and her sister along with two cats were together for one last time, the queen saw her sister had not betrayed the moon kingdom and knew she could still trust her. The queen gave her sister this locket and used it to come to earth. The wood elf married and had a daughter who she passed it down to. Since then, this locket has been in my family. My mother passed this locket and the legend down to me" Heather said. "What is it call?" Catzi asked. "It is called the light of the moon. It is very powerful and only I can use its power. In a past life, Jason was a knight in the moon kingdom. He was killed but was reborn here on earth" Heather said.

"Where is Sapphire?" Diamond demanded at Wiseman. "He could this way or that way. I made this is worse than when I had to take care of a baby" Wiseman AKA Sid the sloth said. "I found him. Look at that. We found Sapphire talking to a human. If there is one thing I know about humans, it is they are disgusting" Sid said. "I don't even know why I keep you and that pet of yours around" Diamond said at the sloth. the sloth. "I have the perfect outfit" Sid said.

"So wiseman is really Sid the sloth? That is so funny" Heather said laughing. A knock from the door was heard and Heather went to get it. She opened the door to see one hideous guy. "Can I help you with something?" Heather said. "Yeah, You can walk me do my dance" The stranger said. "I don't think so" Heather said closing the door. "Who was it?" Effie asked. "Just some guy wanting to me watch his dance. He was hideous too" Heather said. "I see him trying to break" Effie said. "That's wiseman" Sapphire said. "There you are Sapphire. Now come with me. Your brother is worry about you" Wiseman said before Effie bit his tail.

"Get it off me. Get it off" Wiseman cried running around in circles. "Effie, stop biting his tail" Heather said before Effie got off.

After class, Jason took his time driving home. He hadn't left all that fast, having to wash all the charcoal off of his hands and clothes. It was a fun medium to work with, but it made an impossible mess. When he stopped for a traffic light, Jason folded his arms across the steering column to wait. He noticed he wasn't too far from the park where his mother used to take him and his sister. Jason thought for a moment. Heather wouldn't mind him getting home a little late, would she? When the light turned green, Jason turned across the intersection and headed for the park.

At the park, he parked his bike, tucked his helmet beneath his arm, and began to follow the well-beaten path into the park. A few minutes in, the path split. The well-used path continued on to the right, along on edge of the small lake. A less-traveled path turned to the left, beneath an alley of willow trees. Jason followed the path to the left. He moved slowly beneath the willow trees, memories stirred by the gently waving, trailing whips of leaves.

Jason sighed heavily and suddenly stopped. What was he doing here? He didn't have time for this - life wasn't going to slow down and reminisce. He headed back down the path, started up his bike, and drove home, with only a short glance over his shoulder.

"Jason, You're late. I was beginning to worry about you. There are some hot tacos for you on the table" Heather said gently. Jason nodded and went into the dinning room for dinner. Heather was family to him eversince he lost his family. So was Effie. Effie even helped the duo fight monsters from the negaverse. Heather evem lowered the rent Jason paid to live here in her house. "Heather, You wouldn't believe what I saw today when I was on my way to school. I saw the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She had long purple hair. I even drew a picture of her" Jason said handing the paper over to Heather. "This is really good" Heather said proudly.

"Today I bumped into a handsome young man. He had blue hair, blue eyes, and a black on his forehead like Effie. He was really nice and Effie knew he and the girl with purple hair were. Their names are Sapphire and Catzi. Catzi is in the living room reading a book. You should go talk to her" Heather said. Jason finished his meal and saw the girl with the purple hair again. "Hi, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I didn't know you were late for class. I'm Catzi by the way" Catzi said smiling. "I'm Jason and I'm sorry that I ruined your dress" Jason said blushing. "How do you know Heather?" Catzi asked.

"Heather and I had been living together since my family died. She is like a sister to me. She is my landlady though and she barely charges me a dime. She buys me, Effie, and herself food for us to eat. Unlike me, she finished high school and she has a job as a model. She works during the during week only in the morning. They pay her alot of money and She puts half of it into her savings account for when we might really need it. She attends Collage in the afternoon and her job pays for her classes. She is the lucky one of me and her" Jason said.

Jason couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face. Catzi was exactly as he remembered her from the quick glance only an hour or two before. Why couldn't he stop smiling? He didn't know himself. No-one had been able to make him smile so much since his little sister....

"Effie, Heather I feel a dark power is near by" Effie said when She and Heather were out for a walk. "Better transform" Effie said. "Right" Heather said. "Moon light power" Heather said opening her locket. Heather felt the moon turn her old clothes into new clothes. A golden strapless shirt appeared over torso, a golden mini-skirt over her lower body, and golden high heel sandals on her feet. She felt a tug of wings appeared on her back. She felt her ears become the ears of a wood elf. Heather ran all the way to the park where she saw a evil snake monster attacking a helpless woman trying to protect her baby.

"Moon beam" Heather said releasing a beam with the moon powers at the snake monster. "Well, The fairy of moon's light, It is so good to see you at last. I am Bodo the snake champion. You are much prettier than I heard. Join me and we will be the greatest couple in the universe" Bodo said. "No way. You're a snake and I hate snakes" Heather said taking flight. "Heather, use the moon mirror. It will turn this snake back to normal" Effie said. "Right" Heather said getting her pink hand mirror out. "Moon reflection tranformsmation" Heather shouted turning the snake monster back to normal.

The snake monster disappeared leaving a garden snake in its place. "Let's go" Heather said disappearing into the night.

Jason's 'apartment' was really just a large room in Heather's home. It had once been two, but the wall between them had been taken down a while back. There was a long bed in one corner, with a half-filled bookcase agains the other wall. The far wall was covered with pictures - both photographs and drawings. Jason added the charcoal image of Catzi to this wall and stepped back. As he looked over all the taped and pinned memories, his hand reached up to finger a pendant he'd pulled out of his shirt.

It was a moderately-sized thing of crafted bronze and silver in the shape of a sun. Emblazoned upon the face of the sun were two mountains, with a valley between (a geological feature known as a massif). This pendant had been a gift from Jason's mother, only a year before she died. The teen wore it everywhere, and almost never took it off.

The pendant suddenly heated up and Jason yanked his hand away. "Huh?! Oh...." He frowned. Somewhere out there was a monster.....and a pretty strong one, if the pendant was calling him.

Jason, You still got that pendent that your mother left you" Effie said walking over to Jason. "I know. This is all I have left of her" Jason said sadly. "You remember how you found out that Heather was the moonlit fairy?" Effie said. "How could I forget? She saved me from falling off a building. I would have died if Heather haven't saved me in time. She is the only living relative of the royal family of the moon kingdom" Jason said sadly.

"Jason, don't you want a pet to keep you company when me and Heather aren't around?" Effie asked. "I do but I don't have enough money to buy one" Jason said. "We'll find one from the streets then. You will have to take care of it on your own though. Heather wants you to have a animal companion of our own. She knows how lonely you get and wants you to have a pet to keep you company. I mean after all I was a stray kitten when Heather and I fought. I was nearly ran over by a cow but Heather saved my life and brought me home. I have been by her side then. She gave me a place to call home and a place where I have someone who cares about" Effie said.

Jason smiled. He really would love to have an animal companion of his own...but most shelter animals suffered from some type of trauma, and he just didn't have the time to devote to helping them. Stray pets were the other option....but could he find the right one?

Meanwhile, near the park, a trashcan was thrown out from behind a restraunt. A terrified waiter ran screaming out of the alley. A black, furry canine head poked out after him, then it turned back to the half-eaten chicken wings it had discovered. The new inverted moon crest on its forehead glimmered for a moment.

"Jason, Effie we have trouble at the park. I'll transforms and meet you there Jason. Let's go Effie. Moon light power" Heather said. Heather felt the moon turn her old clothes into new ones. The moon placed a golden strapless shirt over her torso, a golden mini-skirt over her body, and golden high heel sandals on her feet. She even felt a tug of wings appear on her back. Wings appeared on Effie's back too and Effie followed Heather to the park.

Sapphire saw The moonlit fairy and he knew who is was. He blushed at her and wrote down about his serect crush. He had a crush on Heather. "Heather, wait" Sapphire said. "Hi Sapphire " Heather said blushing. "Can I help you fight this monster you're going to fight?" Sapphire asked. "Sure, You can help me and Jason fight it" Heather said.

Jason touched the pendant around his neck. "Tectonic Crystal Power." He whispered. A light surrounded him, and his jacket melted into a long black cape with a white lining, fastened at his left shoulder with the same sun and massif image as his pendant, which remained hanging around his neck. A gold circuit surrounded his head, and a thin visor slid over his eyes. A long beam of light solidified into a rapier, with the sun and massif symbol on its hilt cover. Jason's short, fingerless gloves changed into long, full gloves, and as soon as the transformation was through, he rushed outside and leapt on his bike to follow Heather, Effie, and Sapphire.

The large canine finally finished with the trash can and moved to the park. She chased squirrels for a while, dug up a tree or two, and chased a poor jogger halfway around the lake.

"It's a dog. Effie, it has a dark power inside it. I'll use my moon mirror" Heather said before the dog turned into a wolflike creature. She saw three people she never seen before. She growled at them and went towards Effie. Heather grabbed Effie and and flew even higher. Sapphire saw Heather's mirror and grabbed it before the wolf could get hold of it. "Heather, That dog is cursed. You must use your mirror on her" Sapphire said giving Heather her mirror.

"Moon reflection transformation" Heather said turning the wolf back into a husky. "She is healed" Jason said. "Do you have a home?" Heather asked. The husky whimpered and Heather saw the dog was healthy. the only problem with her was that she was dirty. "Jason, I Think we found you a animal to keep you company when Heather and I aren't around" Effie said. "Would you like to come live with me, Heather, and Effie?" Jason asked the dog. The dog licked him happy to have a new owner. "I guess that is a yes" Heather said.

Jason a.k.a. the Massif Knight, smiled and scratched the dog's ears. Its tail, still hanging low, began to wag. "Wonder if you've got a name, girl...." He mused.

"Ithaa."

"Wha?!" Jason jumped. "You talk?" 'Ithaa' tilted her head.

"Yah."

They were back home now and Heather gave the dog a beauty treatment. Effie brought some beef from the kitchen so the dog could have something to eat. Heather had took grooming classes in collage the first year. Once she was clean, Heather dried her off and brought her back to Jason.

"You seem very happy to have a animal to keep you company" Effie and Heather said smiling.

Ithaa licked Jason's face happily. The teen laughed and rubbed her ears. This looked like the start of a beautiful friendship. Though the inverted moon symbol was still on Ithaa's forehead.

"So You're from the negamoon too? That's great. I"m Effie. The Girl that was with Jason and Sapphire is my owner Heather" Effie said. "I'm Ithaa" The husky said. "Is your owner a member of the royal family of the moon?" Ithaa asked Effie/ "She sure is. She is the only known relative of the Royal family of the moon" Effie said. "That is cool. You must really lucky to have a owner who loves you. I have always wanted a home with a cat. I loves cats. I like to play with them" Ithaa said.

"Do you know who the moonlit fairy is?" Ithaa asked. "That would be Heather" Effie said. "Since you're a dog, you have to use the bathroom outside" Effie reminded her. "Sounds good to me" Ithaa said. "Where do you sleep?" Ithaa asked. "I don't have a bed. I share one with my owner Heather. She took me in when she found me and healed me" Effie said. "Thank you for the food you brought me earlier" Ithaa said. "You're welcome" Effie said smiling.

"Jason is your owner. He was always lonely when Heather and I weren't around. But now that you're here, Jason will have a animal to keep him company when Heather and I aren't around. How does that sound?" Effie said. "Sounds good" Ithaa said. "Where is Heather anyway?" Ithaa asked. "She went to walmart to get some dog supplies" Effie said. "You must really lucky to have someone to love you" Ithaa said.

Meanwhile, Jason returned from a quick trip to the pet store with a dog bed for Ithaa. He didn't know if she'd prefer the dog bed to his bed, but whichever she chose would be fine with him. The teen took a few extra blankets and added them to the fleece dog bed, as a little padding. The air vent in the room had long since lost its cover, so sometimes, the room got a little chilly at night.

"Heather, it is good to see you again" Sapphire shouted from Heather's yard. "Come inside. How are you?" Heather asked. "I'm fine" Sapphire said blushing at Heather. "Wiseman is on his way here. He is after you. Heather, You should know who Wiseman really is" Sapphire said serious. "Let me guess. He is really sid the sloth" Heather said smiling. "How did you know?" Sapphire asked.

Ithaa wasted no time in sniffing all around Jason's room when he brought her in. She sniffed the bookcase, the window, all the corners, and finally the dog bed. With a happy yip, she dove under the blankets, turning in circles until she was tangled in a warm, fuzzy mess. Jason laughed. "I take it you like your new bed?"

"Oh yes!" Ithaa barked. "It's the warmest I've been in a long time!" Jason's smile softened a little.

"Well, you'd better get used to it." Ithaa rolled over.

"Really?!"

"Yep." Jason sat on the edge of his bed and reached down to scratch Ithaa's ears. Her tail wagged happily. "Welcome to the family."

"So you're the moonlit fairy" Sapphire said as he saw Heather in her fairy form. Effie laid in Heather's lap sleeping as Heather pet her. "Sapphire, I am the moonlit fairy. You seen how I fight. The locket I wear was given to my ancestor. She was the younger sister of the moon princess's mother. She always thought she would be a better queen. Jason in his past time thought She was teamed up with the negaverse. She claimed she would never betrayed the moon kingdom. She saw what the negaverse did to her neice and her lover. She hated the negaverse for taking her sister and neice away from her. Her sister knew she would never betray the family. When her sister died and with no heir to throne, She became the queen of the moon kingdom. She was given her sister's locket which she passed down to her daughter and so on and so on" Heather said.

"Why do you get so lonely?" Ithaa asked. "Don't you have a family?" Jason's smile faded into a frown. He sighed.

"No....I don't. When I was 14, my little sister, Emilia, got really sick and died.....when I was 16, my parents died in a car crash." He shrugged. "I jumped around from foster home to foster home until I turned 18, and I moved in with Heather and Effie that same year. I've been here ever since. True, Heather is like a sister to me.....but there's always that void, deep inside....it's never going to go away completely...." Ithaa started whining and dropped her head on Jason's lap.

"Ithaa will be your family!" She promised. "You'll never be lonely again!"

A knock came from Heather's door. "Who is it?" Heather asked. "It's me Aphrodite" A woman's voice said. "Aunt Aphrodite, I wasn't expecting you for another week or so" Heather said hugging her. "How are my grandparents Tilly and Vulcan?" Heather asking inviting the woman in. "How is uncle Apollo?" Heather asked. "He is doing good" Aphrodite said sitting down when she saw Sapphire. "And who is this?" Aphrodite asked. "I'm Sapphire. I'm a friend of Heather's. I just met her a few days ago" Sapphire said shaking Aphrodite's hand. "Aphrodite, It is good to see again" Effie said walking up to the woman.

"Heather, This is the beast that attacked me years ago. What is she did doing alive?" Aphrodite said petting the cat. "Heather used the mirror you gave her to clean me of evil. I couldn't return to the negamoon so Heather took me in" Effie said purring. "Heather, You used the mirror I gave you to clean her of evil?" Aphrodite wondered. "Yeah. She is my bestfriend and companion" Heather said taking Effie into her arms. "I knew you would do something to that creature. I never knew you took her in as a pet" Aphrodite said smiling. "That was a great idea to take her in" Aphrodite said.

With Ithaa happily curled up and fast asleep in her new bed, Jason decided to run out and buy her a special treat for when she woke up. He grabbed his jacket and the keys to his bike, pulling on the jacket as he moved toward the front door. "Hey Heather, I'm just running out for a minute. I'll be back so-..." He paused, catching sight of the odd new woman. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had company. Excuse me." He turned to leave.

"Who was that?" Aphrodite asked. "That was Jason. He lives with me and Effie" Heather said. "That is Jason? He has grown from the last time I saw him" Aphrodite said. Catzi knocked on the door and Aphrodite anwsered it. "Is Heather here?" Catzi asked. "Yeah. I'm her aunt Aphrodite. Are you a friend of Heather's?" Aphrodite asked. "Catzi, Come inside. I was expecting you" Heather said smiling inviting Catzi inside.

"Catzi, you said you needed to talk about someone you have a crush on" Heather said smiling. "Who is he?" Aphrodite asked. "The guy I have a crush on is your friend Jason" Catzi said. "Jason drew a picture of you in art class three days ago" Heather said.

Jason drove his motorcycle to the store and bought a box of beef-flavored biscuits for Ithaa. He tucked the box of treats safely in the storage compartment of his bike and prepared to drive home. He didn't see the shadow watching him from the corner of the building...

"Catzi, I have a gift for you" the woman named after the goddess of love said. A locket in the shape of a flower appeared around her neck. "What is this?" Catzi asked. "It is a powerful locket that will turn into the starlit fairy. All you have to do is said star light power and open the locket. Remember only to use it in times of trouble. Not trouble of fashion. You saw how Heather fight monsters and turns back to normal, right?" Aphrodite asked. " I have seen how Heather fight and I'll do my best to follow your orders" Catzi said truthfully.

Just as he was about to start his bike, Jason heard a sound. He stiffened, then flipped up the pace shield of his helmet and got off the bike. "Who's there?" He challenged, voice slightly muffled but still commanding beneath his helmet. The shadowed figure paused, then shifted. "......I can hear you, you know." Jason took off his helmet, eyes narrowed. "Come out. NOW."

A young man with white hair and a black moon on his appeared in front of Jason. "Who are you?" Jason demanded. "Black moon of evil. Control this young man known as the Massif knight. erase everything of his past and make him the black massif knight" Princess diamond casted. Jason's eyes turned black and a evil black moon appeared on his head. "My prince, I am only loyal to you" the black massif knight said. Diamond smiled and shouted wiseman to appear. Wiseman AKA Sid the sloth appeared in the bathtub with a rubber ducky in his hand. "Excuse me. I'm taking a bubble bath" Sid said before disappearing. "Let us go, Black Massif knight" Diamond said. "Yes my prince" The black massif knight said entering the black portal with diamond.

Moments after the portal closed, the cashier from the store ran out. "Hey! You forgot your receipt...huh?" He looked around. "Where'd that guy go?" He looked at the abandoned bike and scratched his head. "Weird..." The cashier left the receipt on the seat of the bike, in case its owner returned, and went back inside.

"Heather, where is Jason?" Ithaa asked whining. "I don't know. He went to get you some treats and he hasn't return yet" Heather said petting the husky. "I finally foundout a orphan like me and he left" Ithaa said with tears in her eyes. "Heather, It's us. Tilly, Vulcan, and Apollo" Tilly said opening the door. "Hi honey. I missed you" Apollo said kissing Aphrodite on the lips. "I missed you too" Aphrodite said kissing him back. "Hi, I'm Tilly and this is my hushand Vulcan" Tilly said hugging Vulcan. Vulcan was the love of Tilly's life despite how ugly he was and how beautiful she was. "Nice to meet you, Tilly, Vulcan, and Apollo" Catzi said shaking Tilly's hand. "It is a honor to meet you" Sapphire said smiling at Heather.

"Vulcan is really good at smithing. He is a master blacksmith. He has even made my wedding ring" Tilly said. "Heather, on our way here we saw your friend Jason become the slave of prince Diamond. We even saw a sloth taking a bubble bath appeared. He said 'excuse me. I'm taking a bubble bath" Tilly said. "Diamond casted a spell making Jason forget everything of his past making him the black massif knight. He even threw the necklace his mother, Hera, gave him on the ground" Vulcan said giving Heather the necklace that was left behide. "Sapphire, I had a gift for you" Vulcan said placing a ring on Sapphire's finger. "This is a magical ring that will turn into the tsunmi knight. All you have to do shout Tsunmi moon light power and you will turn into the tsunmi knight" Vulcan said.

"Heather, Catzi, Sapphire you are the only ones who can save Jason. Now transform and become the warriors of legend" Tilly said. "Moon light power" Heather shouted. "Star light power" Catzi shouted. "Tsunmi moon light power" Sapphire shouted. The moon placed a golden strapless shirt over Heather's torso, a golden mini-skirt over her lower body, and golden high heel sandals on her feet. Heather felt a tug of wings appeared.

Catzi felt the stars placed a copper mini-dress on her body and copper knee high boots on her feet. She felt a tug of a purple wings appear on her back. A purple whip appeared at her side

Sapphire felt a armor appear all over his body and a blue cape on his body. A katana appeared at his side.

He felt wrong.

Something was missing, but the Black Massif Knight couldn't place what. It nagged at the back of his mind; something is gone. Find it. "Black Massif Knight..." He looked up when he heard his name called and snapped to attention.

"Yes, my prince?"

"Where were Jason be?" Heather asked. "I think I know. He might be at black moon palace" Sapphire answered. "Black moon palace, Isn't that the place where the new moon shines at every month?" Catzi asked. "Yes but it has a teleport chamber which we can be able to where Jason is" Sapphire said. "Heather, I want you to be careful. If only your parents were still alive, they would have seen the beautiful woman you have become" Tilly said. "I want to come too" Ithaa said with puppy eyes. "We need you here to make sure you're safe. Effie isn't coming with either" Heather said gently.

"Effie, come here" Heather said. "What is it?" the tabby cat asked. "I want you to keep a eye on Ithaa. I don't want to lose you nor Ithaa. Stay here where it is safe" Heather said putting Effie in Aphrodite's arms. "Be careful" both Ithaa and Effie said. "Let's go" Heather said. Both Heather and Catzi took Sapphire by the arms to help him to get to Black moon palace.

His hand kept touching his throat. Whatever was missing had once rested there. It had been important, he remembered that much. It had been something he'd never thought of getting rid of.....something he never would have parted with....

Then where was it?

A worried frown creased the Black Massif Knight's face for a moment. This wasn't right. He had to find what was missing.

"That's black moon palace" Heather said. She, Sapphire, and Catzi had arrived at Black moon palace. It was a creepy place with dark room. It was the place where Anne Frank stayed when Heather's great grandmother Fairy foxbuck found and saved her and Peter from the evil camps in World war 2. It was abandoned when the Nina Peters died. No one inherited the palace and it became abandoned.

"There is someone following us" Sapphire said. A tabby cat and a husky appeared from the bushes. Both of them had the black moon on their foreheads. "Effie, Ithaa, what are you two doing here?" Catzi asked. "We're came to help you" Effie said getting in Heather's arms. She then saw Ithaa wearing Jason's most prized possion around her neck. "I brought Jason's necklace to give it back to him. Then maybe he would get his memories back. Aphrodite said that only a kiss of the girl he has fallen in love will break the spell" Ithaa said giving the necklace to Catzi.

"Heather, your locket is not strong enough to fight pirnce Diamond. Neither is you moon mirror. Aphrodite sent me to give you this locket. It will turn into the moonlit fairy only stronger than the negamoon. All you have to do is shout moon crystal light power" Effie said. "All right. moon crystal light power" Heather said after placing the locket over her old one. Heather felt the moon place a pink strapless shirt over her torso, a pink mini skirt over her lower body, and pink high heel sandals on her feet. Heather felt a tug of gold wings appear on her back. Her mirror bceame a staff with a butterfly crystal on top of it.

"Hey, there" said Sailor moon. With her were Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. " Who are you?" Sailor mercury asked. "I'm the Moonlit fairy and this cat in my arms is effie and my bestfriend" Heather said holding Effie. "I'm the starlit fairy" Catzi said. "I'm the tsunmi knight" Sapphire said. "I'm Ithaa" The husky said.

It was nearby - he could feel it.

The Black Massif Knight prowled through the palace halls, searching. For what, he wasn't sure. He felt he'd know it when he saw it, though. "I have to find it...." He muttered to himself. "Whatever this thing is, it's important to me - I need it."

"Let's go" Heather said flying with the starlit fairy who wore Jason's necklace. "I feel a dark prencse" Effie said. "What is it?" A sloth in pjs appeared. In his hands was a teddy bear. With him was a Squirrel with long teeth. In his hands was a acorn.

"Who are these idiots?" Sailor moon asked. "I'm Sid the sloth and my friend beside is Scrat" Sid the sloth said. "Get out of our way" Heather said. "Heather, Effie and I will take care of these two dumd bells" Ithaa said. Effie got on Sid's back and bit his tail. Ithaa bit srcat and chew him.

Heather and Catzi flew ahead and couldn't believe what they saw

The Black Massif Knight turned to face to two. His black eyes narrowed and he reached for his rapier. He suddenly noticed the pendant around Catzi's neck and snarled. "That....that necklace!" He leveled his rapier at the girls. "Give it to me. Now!"

"Jason, what had happen to you?" Catzi asked. "Give here you pixie" the black massif knight demanded. "Heather, There is a way to turn Jason back to normal. Maybe if I kiss him on the lips, He'll come around" Catzi said. Before the black massif knight could do anything, Catzi shouted "Star whip strike." The whip striked the black massif knight. "Tsunmi blade slash" Sapphire shouted fighting the black massif knight. "Moon beam" Heather shouted. "Star beam" Catzi said. "Tital wave attack" Sapphire said. The black massif knight collasped on the floor. "You will not win" The black massif knight said weakly. "Jason, you belong with us. You have friends who love you. A home with a friend. A home where you belong. This necklace I wear around my is the necklace you're mother gave after your sister's death. Please come back to us" Catzi said before kissing the black massif knight.

The black massif knight pushed her aside and went to get the necklace Catzi wore to keep safe. "Now, Moonlit fairy. Use your staff on him" Catzi and Effie shouted. "Moon crystal healing transformation" Heather shouted aiming the attack at the black massif knight. The attack hit the black massif knight turning Jason back to normal.

Jason collapsed and lay still for a full minute. Then his eyelids twitched and he groaned. "...wh-what happened?" He asked, trying to sit up. He stopped and cried aloud in pain, automatically curling up around the injury.

Catzi got onto the ground and went over to Jason. "Are you okay?" Catzi asked the one she loved. "Yes. Are you okay?" Catzi asked. "A bit bruised but I'm alright" Jason said. Jason saw his necklace around Catzi's neck. "I kept your necklace" Catzi said taking it off and placing it around Jason's neck. "My mother's necklace. You kept it safe. I knew someone would find and return it to me" Jason said as Catzi helped walked out of black moon palace. Ithaa helped Catzi get Jason out of black moon palace.

"You read to fight your brother?" Heather said to Sapphire. "Yes. I will fight beside you to defeat my brother" Sapphire said.

Jason kept his hand wrapped tightly around the pendant, as though it would vanish if he let go. Ithaa followed closely, keeping her side pressed against his legs. Jason's other arm was wrapped around Catzi's shoulders, and she held it firmly in place. He suddenly stopped and looked back. "Heather and Sapphire...where are they?"

Prince Diamond stopped to see His younger brother with the moonlit fairy. "Sapphire, you traitor" Diamond said slashing his sword against Sapphire's side. "Moon beam" Heather said sending her attack at prince Diamond. Diamond saw the moonlit fairy and realized who she was. She was the last heir to the moon kingdom. Effie and the sailor scouts saw Heather using her most powerful attack. "She needs our power together" Sailor moon said. "Mars crystal power" Sailor mars shouted. "Moon Crystal power" Sailor moon said. "Venus crystal power" Sailor venus shouted. "Mercury crystal power" Sailor mercury said. "Juptiler crystal power" Sailor juptler shouted. "I feel the power I need to defeat Diamond and end his evil forever" Heather said as a golden Strapless gown with a sun taira and a sun necklace with matching earrings appeared over her body.

"What is going on?" Jason and Catzi asked from outside. Meanwhile, Heather saw Sapphire beside her and Effie on her shoulder. "We're with you" Effie said. "Could the moonlit fairy be a member of the royl family of the moon kingdom?" The sailor scouts wondered as a moon appeared on Heather's forehead. "Planet Crystal Beam" Heather said as her staff release of a beam of rainbow colors. The black moon on Effie's forehead became white. The beam of rainbow colors hit prince Diamond killing him and sending him into the realm of oblivion. Sapphire got Heather's in his arms and he, the sailor scout, Sid the sloth, srcat, and Effie got out of the falling palace.

Ithaa started barking worriedly, unable to see through the cloud of dust that was thrown up. Jason started coughing and automatically wrapped his cape around himself and Catzi, shielding her from the dust and debris he felt bouncing off his back and shoulders.

Heather appeared with Sapphire and the sailor scouts walking beside with Effie in her arms. "Jason, Catzi, Ithaa we're back. Prince Diamond is gone forever" Heather said smiling before Sapphire kissed her on the lips. "Heather, are you a member of the royal family of the moon kingdom?" Sailor moon asked. "Yes" Heather said. "The queen's sister lived through the destrustion of the moon knight. Despite the fact that she thought she could be a better queen, the negaverse could give her what she wanted. She had everything wanted in the moon kingdom. They were her sister, her own lover, her neice, and her neice's lover. The negaverse took them away from her. She became a mother three months later and wore a locket that her sister give her" Heather said. "We are one" Heather said before She and the sailor scouts left to return home.

the end

Tahlli and I worked on this story together. Tahalli owns Jason and Ithaa. I own Heather, Effie, and Tilly. 


End file.
